Fallen
by bewitchedbewildered
Summary: The death of a Titan. Rated for language and character death. R&R Raven/BB Star/Robin


D.M: I am bored okay? I really needed to write something. This is what happened

Its crap I know. I was asleep when I wrote it. Therefore flames accepted. I just give roses to people who are honest also cookies and Inuyasha dollies! . This was also written seven months ago. Robin, please do the honors!

Robin: Darkmune doesn't own Teen titans. The song is "Broken" by Seether and Amy lee

Slade was defeating the Titans. He had stolen new technology and was using it to destroy them.

wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
Star was hurt and sat off to the side of the battle. Cyborg was bandaging her up; there was a long deep gash on her stomach. Cy was low on power, so Robin himself fought Slade with the help of Raven and Beast Boy. Suddenly, Slade shot his laser gun at Robin; it ran straight through his right side, narrowly missing his lung. The newly conscious Starfire crawled to him, cradling his head in her lap "Robin, please stay awake…please be okay."

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
Then, Slade turned to Raven as she zoomed forward. "Dear girl, I'm afraid you aren't powerful enough to stop me." His next shot proved true. Raven stopped in midair, shock and fear running rampant across her pale face. She brought her hand to her chest; it came back, stained crimson. "Shit." the fallen bird gasped.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"RAVEN!" screamed Star. "No, oh my God, NO!" yelled Beast Boy as he caught her dieing body. Raven's eyes held very little light in them where her soul had so recently broken through, and now he was losing her. He felt it through the slowing of her heart and the rasping of her breath. He heard the battle cry of Cyborg, Stars weeping, and Robin's weak struggles, but all that mattered was the girl in his arms. He saw the fatal injury that was tearing her from him slowly. His misery was caused, not only by the fact that she must die, but also that she must be in pain while doing so. "Rae?" he whispered, "Raven? Raven, I love you; I don't want to lose you." he finished, cradling her head in his lap. "You never will my love, I'll always be with you." Her voice was so small and quiet that he could hardly hear her. Beast boy looked at his girl. She was smiling a rare smile, meant only for him. "I love you, too. Promise you won't leave me as I go, I don't want to be alone." "I won't leave." "Beast boy?" "Yes." "I have never been happier than when I am with you. BB?" "Yeah?" "I know this sounds stupid, but could you please kiss me?" He did and they poured all their love, passion, and hope into it. But as they finished he felt her start to go. "RAVEN!" he yelled desperately, "Raven…"

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
She was gone. Her held her limp form close, crying into her hair, knowing life would never be the same. He had no life left to live. "Well done," mocked a cruel voice. Slade stood above him. "Now would you like to follow your pathetic lover?" That did it. Beast Boy jumped at Slade, not even caring that he didn't stand a chance in Hell. Transforming into a tiger, he leapt at Slade, driving his teeth through Slade's neck. As he pulled back, the other three saw Slade's bo stick being driven through their friend. He transformed back as the others stared in shock. His lung was basically gone; BB couldn't survive that, they knew, and they stood by and watched, unable to do anything. He crawled to Raven's side and clasped her hand. "I'll never leave your side again," he rasped with his last breath.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away


End file.
